The 10:00 AM Monster Bird
is the twentieth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary The bird-like monster Gyeron repeatedly shows up in the same place at 10:00 AM no matter how many times it is defeated. Everyone works together to figure out how to put a stop to this. Plot Having battled against the Star Bem Gyeron, Riku remembers how it all happened: :;Flashback On the first day of its appearance, Geed was simply using Acro Smasher's Smash Moon Healing to calm the monster before it departed. By the subsequent days it reappeared at 10:00 am as if nothing happened and Geed was forced to destroy it. AIB took this case as they examine the remnants of Gyeron but discovered its crystallized remains melted easily. By the fourth day, after Zero destroyed it, Moa found that its DNA matched the same individuals before, meaning that Gyeron somehow kept reviving itself. Moa enlists the help of Riku and Laiha to collect Gyeron's remains around the city for incineration. On the fifth day, the destroyed remains from yesterday were still collected but all of them evaporate and reform into Star Bem Gyeron, including those that were incinerated. Geed assumed Royal Mega-Master and defeated it with Swing Sparkle. :;Present Returning to the present, an exhausted Riku went for a walk to chill himself. Bumping into Moa, the two tracked one of Gyeron's life signals in Rumina's apartment, which quickly vanished. It was revealed to be Mayu's work, who had collected one of Gyeron's samples and froze it in hopes of preventing it from melting but failed. An idea hits Moa and the two left the scene. According to RE.M.'s analysis, Gyeron's high body temperature resulted in the content of its body fluids. Freezing its essence can shut down the ability and Riku initially had the idea to bring said monster to Antarctica but RE.M. rejected it due to the body weight. Moa suggests that once Gyeron destroyed, the remains would be collected immediately and a recently arrived Leito gives an idea. On the sixth day, the battle resumed as usual but Zero Beyond expands a giant barrier around Geed and Gyeron, allowing the latter's essence to be scattered within limited area. Gathering the citizens of Hoshiyama, Riku and the others collect all of Gyeron's remains and had AIB froze them before being deported. Kei on the other hand was revealed to have summoned Gyeron and obtains the analysis of Royal Mega-Master. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules! * Riser: Luna Miracle Zero! * RE.M.: Luna Miracle Zero. Height: 49 meters. Weight: 35,000 tons. A blue form for Zero where he uses the power of Cosmos and Dyna. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Arch Belial! *RE.M.: The Great Galactic Emperor, Arch Belial. Height: 300 meters. Weight: 300,000 tons. Belial's colossal, savage, ultimate form. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Caster: *Megumi: *Yuka: * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Star Bem Gyeron: *Rekyum Man: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning **Acro Smasher **Royal Mega-Master *Ultraman Zero ** Beyond Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Star Bem Gyeron *Rekyum Man Notes *Geed pinning Star Bem Gyeron is similar to how Seven did as well, only that Seven finished him off while pinned. *On each day, Gyeron is destroyed by a slash or slugger-like attack, mirroring his same demise in Ultraseven, only that he faces Geed and Zero, Geed who uses Seven in both a fusion and his attack in the King Sword, and Seven's Son, Zero. *Gyeron facing off against Solid Burning pays homage to Seven and his fight with said Kaiju. The way of editing is also a nod to Seven as Metron and Alien Spell fought Seven; it would first show Seven or the Alien attacking, then freeze, the cut to different shots. *Gyeron's first ever appearance was banned from viewing, but unlike Alien Spell, another monster who was banned cause reasons, Gyeron was allowed to make appearances outside his episode and he made it in stage shows. Spell and Gyeron are again from Seven. *Gyeron meets his end just like his predecessor, a Slugger attack defeating him. *Kei holding the Gyeron Capsule raises questions, it could have been Kei releasing Gyeron over and over every 24 hours at 10 (Because all capsules have a charge time of day) to learn Geed's abilities and powers. id:Monster Burung 10:00 Pagi Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes